PTRS-41
The PTRS-41 is a 14.5x115mm-firing anti-tank rifle used by the Soviet Armed Forces during World War II. It appears in Call of Duty as a mounted weapon and Call of Duty: World at War as a portable weapon. History Hello bezza Design In the years between the World Wars, the Soviet Union began experimenting with different types of armor-piercing anti-tank cartridges. Finding the 12.7x108mm insufficient, they began development of what would become the 14.5x114mm armor piercing round. Famous Soviet weapons designers such as Vasily Degtyaryov and Sergei Gavrilovich Simonov designed rifles to accommodate this cartridge. In 1938, Simonov designed the PTRS-41, a magazine fed, anti-tank rifle which later became the inspiration for the design of the SKS rifle. The five round magazine is loaded into the receiver and held under pressure by a swing magazine under the receiver. On firing the last round the bolt is held open, and the magazine release catch can only be operated when the bolt is locked back. The PTRS is gas operated. It has a tendency to jam when dirty, and the 14.5 mm cartridge produces significant residue, which may lead to a blockage in the gas port. The 14.5 mm armour-piercing bullet has a muzzle velocity of 1012 m/s. It could penetrate an armour plate up to 40 mm thick at a distance of 100 meters. Call of Duty In Call of Duty, the PTRS-41 appears in the level Pavlov like it did in the real battle but in the real battle he had them on the roof and would shoot the roof of the tank, where the armor is weak, whenever they got close enough to the house. It has unlimited ammo, does not need to be reloaded, and will fire as long as you hold down the fire key\trigger. The PTRS-41 can destroy a Panzer with 4 or so frontal hits, which would be impossible in real life. Image:Ptrs_1.png|The PTRS-41, as seen in Call of Duty. Call of Duty: World at War The PTRS-41 is unlocked at level 57. It is seen during the Soviet Red Army Campaign missions of Call of Duty: World at War. It is often likened to the Barrett .50 Cal seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In real life, its 6 foot length and 44lb weight prevent it from being used as a conventional sniper rifle. It is designed to be used while prone for medium range engagements with a spotter/loader, and does not mount a scope. How it is held ingame is impossible, as the barrel would dip the weapon downwards. In singleplayer, it is extremely powerful being the only weapon that takes only one hit to kill anywhere at any range. In the mission Vendetta, it can be used. To find it, when you fend off the first large group of German soldiers while covering your comrades, after they advance, and after you fend off some Wehrmacht in close range, there will be a mounted MG42. Near it leaning against a wall will be the PTRS-41. The mission Heart of the Reich also harbors this sniper rifle during the end of the mission in which it is located in a ruined building before stepping foot inside the Reichstag. It is also available in the mission Downfall in which you snipe the opposing German forces on the opposite side of the balcony and then provide fire support for your comrades on the bottom of the Parliament floor. The PTRS-41 and the Barrett .50 Cal are often compared to each other, though the PTRS-41 has a larger bullet and is much longer. They are similar in that they are both very loud with similar recoil. The PTRS does the exact same damage as all of the scoped bolt actions (multipliers aside) in-game. Note that it can fire faster than the other bolt action rifles (there is still a small pause between the shots, but not as much as bolt actions) and reloads quicker by placing a full magazine in instead of reloading each bullet one by one, though, this becomes a slow reload at the cost of pulling the operating bolt back for an empty magazine. In this case, the bolt action rifle's reload would be far faster if you were to fire 1 or 2 shots and then reload. Also, the PTRS-41 does not sway around as much as other bolt actions when scoped (4 degrees instead of 6). This makes it the second most accurate sniper, behind the M1 Garand. For sniping, the PTRS-41 outclasses all bolt action rifles in terms of rate of fire and accuracy, but ties them in everything else. The general rule in a multiplayer game is that the PTRS-41 is a single-shot kill anywhere except the limbs when using the Stopping Power perk. Without the Stopping Power perk however, it requires two shots to any section of the body except the head, chest, and neck. The PTRS-41 is extremely loud as shots can easily be heard from across even the largest maps. Also, the PTRS-41 is the only primary weapon that can do noticeable damage to tanks. Although it doesn't do very much (depending on where the shot hits it can do from around 10-30 damage, out of 1350 health), other guns do less than 1 damage per bullet. Unlike other sniper rifles the PTRS-41 is so powerful that it is possible to shoot off an opponent's limbs. Trivia * In the game, a Soviet mark engraving can be seen. * Even though there is the back half of the iron sight, there is no forward sight. * This is the only weapon that cannot fill into the space in the weapon stats menu at http://www.callofduty.com/ (you have to have an account linked to your console or PC's online mode to see this) * This is the only sniper rifle capable of blowing limbs off soldiers. *The PTRS-41 has no Marksman Challenges, due to the fact that it has no attachments. Image:ptrs_5.png|Notice how the barrel length of the PTRS is shorter than on the picture Image:ptrsiron_5.png|Scoped View Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Russian Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons